First Date
by littlemissy3
Summary: Allen wants to go on a date with Kanda, but Lavi keeps interfering! How will the two lovers get rid of him?
1. Chapter 1

_**All characters belong to ****Hoshino Katsura**  
_

* * *

It had already been a week since Kanda and Allen started dating. The term dating was used loosely though, because they havent even gone on a single date yet! With all the missions and the attack from the noah, there just simply wasn't time.

"Lenalee, what should I do?" Allen pouted.

"Do? What do you mean "do"?" Lenalee asked, puzzled.

"Kanda and I are dating, but we haven't even gone on a single date! And I'm not sure that Kanda even likes me," explained a very depressed Allen.

"Allen, Kanda does like you! He doesn't threaten you and when he looks at you, he has this softer look in his eyes."

"But he didn't--" Lenalee cut him off.

"Look Allen, if you really aren't sure, go ask him! Better yet, ask him out on a date! The carnival is in town this week."

"But--" Allen tried again.

"There's this legend that if you kiss your lover on the highest point of the Ferris wheel, you'll be together forever! Isn't that romantic?!" Lenalee exclaims.

"Umm... Yes, but what about work?"

"Silly Allen, that's no problem! All I have to do is ask Nii-san to give you guys a day off! Now go ask him!" She started pushing Allen towards the door.

"Lenalee, do you even know where Kanda is???" Allen questioned. She paused for a moment to think.

"Nope!" She exclaimed brightly," But he's probably training at his usual spot. Good luck!" And with a final shove towards the training area, she started walking to her elder brother's office.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction and I'm a little unsure of it. Should I have added more detail to the settings? Should I have described the characters? Is the rating too high/low?You tell me!  
**

**Please review and give some advice on how this could be better! Please and thank you!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who read, gave a review or favorited my story. I didn't think this many people would read it though.*Crys tears of happiness* Maybe I just have low self-esteem ^^"**

**Well, here's the next chapter~**

_**All characters belong to ****Hoshino Katsura**_

* * *

Allen took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he headed towards the training area.

"Nothing to worry. Just act naturally. And breathe,"Allen told himself. As he rounded the corner, he heard grunts and yells from several men. He got closer and saw why. All of them were beaten by Kanda and were in a bruised heap. He smiled as he saw Kanda . He was sweating profoundly, but still looked wonderful. His usual tied hair was down and draped across his broad back.

"Kaaannnddddaaaa!" Allen shouted happily as he ran up to him.

"What do you want beansprout?" Allen stared blankly at Kanda's blunt reply.

"Well, uhh," Allen stuttered,"Would you, I mean, carnival, toggaaahhhh??" Allen couldn't finish his sentence because Lavi just glomped him.

"Allen! I heard you wanted to go to the carnival?" Lavi grinned.

"Well, yes, that's the idea..." Allen started.

"That's great! I wanted to go check it out too! We could go together and it'll be so much fun and blah blah blah" Lavi babbled on excitedly as Allen facepalmed himself. "Heck, let's bring yu along too! Don't you want to go too Yu-chan?" Lavi exclaimed. The point of Mugen was a millimeter away from Lavi's neck and Kanda gave a glare that could kill.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT." Behind Kanda was a swirl of flames and a demon.

Lavi just smiled sweetly and said more more thing before he dashed away from his murderous friend.

"Yu-tan~"

"Stupid rabbit! Get back here! DIE!!" Kanda hollered. He gave chase to the redhead, leaving Allen in the dust,staring.

"That, did not go very well."

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. D: But at least it's like, 2 words longer?(Maybe) I'm trying to make chapter 3 more humorous and longer, but there's a slight obstacle.... I haven't actually been to a carnival before, so I have no idea what it's like. Please give me some ideas you'd like to see in this story, and what a carnival looks like and what activities there are. Please and thank you!**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't been able to update in so long =( I have so many project due and exams are soon. And that's not all, boy problems, not one but MANY. And they HATE each other =( So I won't be able to update in a while, I'm very, very sorry! An Thank you to everyone who has kept me on their favourited list I promise I'll update by June 1, if I don't, SPAM ME=D (no really, spam me if I don't ^^")**


End file.
